How To Train Your Dragon: Deranged Assault
by The Comrade
Summary: Dagur the Deranged had invaded most of the Mediterranean of Misery and Hiccup, who wanted to spend time with his wife and son has to get rid of him to keep his people safe. All chapters are on one page


_**How To Train Your Dragon: Deranged Assault**_

**Chapter 1: The Message**

Chief Hiccup: This is Berk; it's been quite the battlefield for the past years. It's temperature drops down really quickly and most people would freeze to death. Some people would leave because of it's action here from the past wars and attacks, but everyday we get new Vikings. We now have a Viking emergency group, more high-leveled healers, and an upgraded dragon arena. We get new sports like Stoneball, Axe Throwing, Dragon Stunts, and Dragon-Viking Wrestling. A game where a dragon can wrestle another dragon or his master and it has been the most popular game of all.

Gobber: Say, Hiccup, Why aren't you in this type of wrestling?

Hiccup: Well, Gobber, Toothless is the most vicious dragon of all dragons and, if he can take down a Red Death, a Whispering Death, a Screaming Death, and a Bewilderbeast. Then, he can take down me with one slam and take down other dragons.

Gobber: Oh look, Stormfly has pinned Hookfang and 1, 2, 3. Stormfly has won the game!

Astrid: Good girl, Stormfly.

Announcer: Here is your winner, Stormfly!

Crowd: *Cheers* STORMFLY! STORMFLY! STORMFLY! STORMFLY!

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, our new match will be Meatlug vs. Hookfa-

The announcer fallen to the floor and had a seizure. Hiccup ran to the fallen announcer and saw a poison dart on his neck, and then he checked his pulse. The crowd went into shock. Gobber and the gang went to help Hiccup.

Astrid: Is he having a stroke?

Hiccup: No.

Hiccup takes out the poison dart from the announcer's neck and showed it to Astrid.

Hiccup: He's been poisoned.

The gang gasped and looked at the dart.

Astrid took the dart and observed it.

Hiccup: Babe, do you know what kind of dart is that?

Astrid: It's a short ranged combat dart. They use it to kill big dragons during the Dragon-Viking War. If someone wants to make a good shoot will have to be sitting in front row.

Hiccup: Can it kill a Viking?

Astrid: No, dragon and human blood are different. He has enterer the second stage of dizziness, then he'll enter the third stage of coma, and last he'll wake up.

Hiccup stands up to his wife and kisses her on the cheek.

Hiccup: Thank Gods, you know weapons better than me.

Astrid: You must feel lucky.

Hiccup: I sure do. Now that dart had to came straight from the left, when the announcer was standing up.

Hiccup and the gang looked to the left and Hiccup sees a unfamiliar Viking sitting in front row.

Hiccup: HEY! YOU!

The unknown Viking stands up and ran out of the arena. Hiccup ran after him.

Hiccup: STOP! NOW!

Out of nowhere, Toothless grabs and throws him on his back.

Hiccup: Thank you, bud. I'm glad to see you here.

Toothless purrs as in agreement.

Hiccup: Now, let's find that son of a bitch.

As Hiccup and Toothless glides in the air, they found the unknown Viking. They got closer and grabbed him by his arms.

Unknown: AAAGGGHHHH! Please don't drop me!

Hiccup: I'm not going to drop you, idiot! You're wanted for questioning!

Hiccup turns around and heads for the Dungeon. When, Hiccup arrived at the Dungeon, He takes the unknown Viking to the Interrogation Room.

Hiccup: All right, bud we're going to have to wait for the others to arrive.

While Hiccup and Toothless are waiting, the others have arrived.

Gobber: Hey, lad.

Hiccup: Hey.

Fishlegs: Has he been talking?

Hiccup: No, he won't tell us anything.

Snotlout: We can do good Viking/ bad Viking.

Hiccup looks at Snotlout confused.

Hiccup: What?

Snotlout: You know, it's when someone is not talking two Vikings would do good Viking/ bad Viking. One Viking would act vicious at the suspect and the other would act nice to the suspect.

Hiccup: Why act nice to the suspect when you can have both Vikings be the bad Vikings?

Snotlout: Because that's… Wait, bad Viking/ bad Viking all right. Come on, Tuffnut, time for bad Viking/ bad Viking.

Tuffnut: Awesome.

Hiccup: Wait, I was being sarcast-

The gang watch Snotlout and Tuffnut do the routine. Snotlout walks over to the suspect and slams his fist on the table.

Snotlout: *Angrily* All right, you ignorant bastard, did you shoot the announcer with this dart?

Unknown Viking: You have no proof.

Snotlout whispers in Tuffnut's ear, then Tuffnut locks the door.

Hiccup: Wait, what are you doing?

Snotlout starts punching the suspect.

Snotlout: Tell us!

The suspect starts spitting in Snotlout's face, which earned him another punch, and then Snotlout takes the suspect and slams him on the table

Snotlout: All right, fine. Tuffnut, get the buckets of water.

Hiccup: *Confusedly* Wait where the hell did he get the water buckets at?

Snotlout takes a water bucket.

Snotlout: This is your last chance!

Suspect: Kiss my ass!

Snotlout: All right, you asked for it.

Snotlout takes a rag over the suspect's face and pours the water slowly on the suspect's face.

Hiccup: For the love of Thor, Snotlout, you're going to kill him.

Snotlout: Relax, I'm not going to kill him, Hiccup. Calm down.

Suspect: *Gargling*

Snotlout stops the waterboard.

Snotlout: Now, are you going to tell us?

Suspect: Never!

Snotlout continues the waterboard.

Tuffnut: This is fun.

Snotlout: I know.

Suspect: *Gargling* Okay, okay I'll tell you!

Snotlout stops and takes the rag off the suspects face.

Snotlout: Tell us!

Suspect: Yes, I did it!

Tuffnut: Why?

Suspect: I was sent to deliver a message.

Snotlout: Sent by whom?

Suspect: I don't know.

Snotlout takes the rag and cover the suspect's face, then waterboards him.

Hiccup: For Odin's sake, Snotlout!

Snotlout: I know what I'm doing, cousin.

Suspect: *Gargling* Okay, okay!

Snotlout stops and takes off the rag.

Suspect: Dagur.

Hiccup: The Deranged.

Snotlout: Now, was that hard to say?

Snotlout approaches Hiccup.

Snotlout: See, everything is going to be all right, Hiccup.

Hiccup: For now.

Fishlegs: what do we do with him?

Hiccup: Take him back to his cell.

Hiccup walks outside to Toothless and goes on a noon flight. While flying in the air Hiccup was still thinking about Dagur.

Hiccup: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Toothless looks at Hiccup with a worried look.

Hiccup: No, bud, I'm all right. I'm just angry a little. That's all.

Hiccup pets Toothless's back, while lying down.

Hiccup: Come on, bud, let's go home.

Hiccup turns around and head home.

Hiccup: First Drago, now Dagur. There's so much evil in the world.

After a 10 minutes of flight back home. Hiccup steps inside his house and slams the door.

Baby Hiccup IV: *Crying*

Hiccup walks into his son's room and picks him up.

Hiccup: Oh, no, Hiccup. I'm sorry, Daddy is just a little mad today.

Hiccup walks to the kitchen and looks for his manmade baby bottle that he invented at the shop and fills it up with fresh warm milk and feeds his son.

Baby Hiccup IV: *Gulping*

After Baby Hiccup was finish drinking his milk, Hiccup puts down the bottle and gently pats his son back to help him burp.

Baby Hiccup IV: *Burps*

Hiccup and Baby Hiccup IV: *Laughs*

Hiccup: All right, Hiccup, go play with Toothless, while Daddy cleans the dishes.

As Hiccup cleans the dishes and Toothless and Hiccup IV are playing piggyback ride, Astrid walk in the house and sits on the sofa, then Hiccup who just got done with the dishes came to the sofa and sits next to her.

Hiccup: Baby, I'm sorry for leaving. It's just now Dagur is back and I don't wan-

Astrid gets up to sit on Hiccup's lap and kisses his forehead.

Astrid: Honey, you need to relax and forget this and come back to it another time.

Hiccup puts his head down.

Astrid: Hey, look at me.

Hiccup puts his head up and looks at Astrid.

Astrid: There will be a time that you need to start think about the good thing like starting right now.

Hiccup: Okay.

Astrid: I love you, Hiccup Haddock.

Hiccup: I love you too, Astrid Haddock.

**Chapter 2: Attack from the Terror**

The next morning Hiccup went to the main hall where every one is having a Dragon-Viking Independence Day party to celebrate the freedom from the tyranny of the Red Death dragon. Vikings danced and sang and the dragons play with each other.

Musicians: _The Norns their blazing arrows cast  
>Lash the future, cull the past,<br>bring brave Einherjar to their doom  
>And send companions to ease Hel's gloom.<em>

T_he spinners' tales are ever told_  
><em>in warriors' dare to breach the hold,<em>  
><em>Testing sword and shriven spear<em>  
><em>against the thing all mortals fear.<em>

_Kingdoms rise and fall and clash_  
><em>by warriors' steel and maidens' sash,<em>  
><em>yet behind all an ageless hand<em>  
><em>does work the loom and guide the land.<em>

_King or thrall, it matters not,_  
><em>No strand is loose, and none forgot.<em>  
><em>By luck or worth its fate's decree<em>  
><em>how bright you shine on the tapestry<em>

Gobber: Hiccup, my boy!

Hiccup: Gobber, hey.

Gobber: Where's your lady?

Hiccup: She didn't want to come because our son can't be alone and she didn't feel like it.

Gobber: Have you ever think about getting a babysitter?

Hiccup: We don't need one. We've got Toothless and Stormfly to do that.

Gobber: Dragons. Babysitting.

Gobber laughs really hard.

Hiccup: I'm sorry, was I being funny because I wasn't.

Gobber: Can they really be good babysitters?

Hiccup: Astrid and I trained them to use the bottle, to stop the baby from crying, to entertain, to clean the baby without licking, and to change him.

Gobber: Change?

Hiccup: the whole change thing took some time.

Gobber starts laughing. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Hiccup: Ha, ha, ha, very funny.

Gobber: Oh, come on, lad. I'm just giving you a hard time. Come on let's get some of that Björr.

Hiccup: I don't drink, Gobber.

Gobber: Come on, a cup won't hurt anybo-

An explosion had occurred on the side of the Great Hall and then a big black cloud of smoke had covered it. Everybody in the Great Hall was unconscious, dead, or injured. Hiccup opened his eyes and the deaf of his ears started to fade away slowly as he hears the cry got louder.

Hiccup: Gobber! Gobber! Where are you! Are you Okay!

Hiccup scans the room trying to look for Gobber.

Gobber: *Grunt*

Hiccup looked at Gobber and helped him up

Gobber: I'm okay, Hiccup.

Hiccup: Gobber, let's get as many people out of here, okay?

Gobber: All right.

Hiccup and Gobber were carrying people out of the main hall one at a time.

Gobber: That's everybody.

Hiccup: All right we need to get the emergency group over here, now.

Hiccup went to the bell and rang it to signal an emergency. Many members of the group rushed and carried injured Vikings to the emergency tents.

Astrid: *Sob, worried* HICCUP!

Hiccup rushed to his wife who he thought she was about to cry and hugged her tightly.

Hiccup: Astrid, it's okay, I'm here with you.

Astrid: Oh, my Gods, what happened?

Hiccup: I don't kno-

Hiccup looks at an unknown stranger who was all in black running away from the scene.

Hiccup: Astrid, I'll be right back.

Hiccup kisses Astrid on the cheek and chased the unknown stranger through Raven's point and tackles him.

Hiccup: Who are you and why did you do it?

The unknown stranger had a small glass of eel poison and he bit the glass to break it and the poison splattered on the cuts inside his mouth.

Unknown Stranger: Hail Dagur! Hail Dagur! Hail Dagur! Hail Dag-

The poison started to kick in and white foam came out of his mouth. Hiccup took his hands to close the stranger's eyes, and then got up and went back to Berk.

Hiccup: Gods, Dagur is insane.

As Hiccup got back to Berk, the main hail was in ruins.

Hiccup: What should I do? If I stay neutral, then I get more attacks like this everyday and if I go to war them I might not come back home to my family. I got to ask Gobber about this.

Hiccup walk to the shop to speak with Gobber.

Gobber: Hiccup, are you okay?

Hiccup: Yeah, I'm fine. I need to ask you something.

Gobber: All right, lad. Spit it out.

Hiccup: What should I do?

Gobber: What do you mean?

Hiccup: If I remain neutral, then something bad happens and if I go to war, then I might not see my family again. What should I do?

Gobber: You know I had seen this with your father before. I told him to decide what's best.

Hiccup: In that case, you know what I have to do.

Gobber: I think I know what it is.

**Chapter 3: With Pride and Power**

Hiccup gathered the whole village to start a speech.

Hiccup: People of Berk, I know we had some major attacks for the past 3 days. I think it's time we should something about it. Dagur the Deranged had send us a message. He thinks we're weak, helpless, and afraid, but…

Hiccup thinks about the further consequences and gets worried, but he has to be strong about this.

Hiccup: WE ARE NOT AFRAID! WE ARE NOT WEAK! WE ARE NOT HELPLESS! We are Vikings! We are strong! We have pride! And we have the ability to fight back! Dagur send us a message! Now! We send him a message! FOR BERK!

Crowd: FOR BERK! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF!

Hiccup: Now! Let's fight back!

Vikings: UUUUUUURRRRRAAAAA!

Everyone who was willing to fight ran to the ships. Hiccup got up from his chair and walk towards his family.

Valka: Promise me you'll try to be safe.

Hiccup: I promise. I love you.

Valka: I love you, too.

Hiccup went towards Astrid.

Hiccup: I'm sorry it has to be like this.

Astrid: Baby, you did what you chose to do. I'm not mad. Just promise me you'll try to come back to me.

Hiccup: I promise, for you, my dear, anything.

Astrid: I love you.

Hiccup: I love you, too.

Snotlout: Hey! We got to go!

Hiccup: I'm coming!

Hiccup gives Astrid a long kiss and kissed his son on the forehead, and then he jumped on Toothless's back and set himself in.

Hiccup: All right, bud. Let's fly.

Hiccup and Toothless took off in the air and regrouped with Fishlegs, Gobber, Tuffnut, and Snotlout.

Gobber: Okay, lads. Where are we heading?

Hiccup: For the past 9 days, Dagur expand his army from Ravage Island to Outcast Island, Dragon Island, and Itchy Armpit Island.

Fishlegs: So where are going first?

Hiccup: The nearest island is Dragon Island. So we'll head there. Fishlegs, I need you to take scouts with you and give me all the info on Dragon Island.

Fishlegs: You got it. All right, scouts, follow me!

The men sailed through the cold, the wind, and the rogue waves, but they still haven't given up. The voyage took 4 hours and they had no casualties. Fishlegs arrived with Hiccup and his men.

Hiccup: Fishlegs, What's the status?

Fishlegs: All right, the guy in charge of this base is General Bork. One of Dagur's most trusted generals. His base is filled with men from all sides. The wall is made up of stone and the doors are also made up of stones. Even dragon blast can't breach the door.

Hiccup: So we need to hit the doors with a rammer.

Fishlegs: Yes.

Hiccup: All right, we are getting close. Here's the plan. 1st, 3rd, and 9th Viking Division will attack from the north. 4th, 2nd, and 7th will attack from the south. 11th, 6th, and 5th will attack from the east. 8th, 10th, and 12th will attack from the west. All 4 Dragon Battalions will support all the Divisions. General Bork will be centered.

As the battalions and the division are in place, Hiccup blows a horn to signal the attack.

Hiccup: ATTACK!

Vikings: UURRRRRAAAAA!

Every frontline around the island was getting attack. General Bork was in his office looking at the battle. General Bork walked out of his office angrily.

Bork: No retreats! Fight back!

Hiccup spotted Bork.

Hiccup: There you are.

Hiccup's men breached the fort from both side of the frontline. Decreasing the amount of General Bork's men. Hiccup lands in the middle of the fort and confronted Bork.

Hiccup: Bork!

Bork turns around facing Hiccup.

Bork: Ha, so this is the Chief of Berk, the son of Stoick the Vast, the Pride of Berk.

Hiccup: Correct.

Bork takes out his duel swords.

Bork: If it's a fight you want, then by all means.

Hiccup takes out his Inferno Sword and fights.

Gobber: All right Grumpy; let's see how well you can use that spike ball of yours.

Grumpy's spike tail killed 4 enemies and wounded 9.

Gobber: That is what I like to call a "Strike".

Meanwhile, Hiccup was getting frustrated for blocking two swords, and then he chops off Bork's left arm.

Bork: *Painfully* AAAGGHHHHH!

Hiccup: Surrender and I'll spare you.

Bork: *Painfully* Go to Hell.

Hiccup takes General Bork's life and kneels on one leg and takes his hand to close Bork's eyes.

Hiccup: Odin is now with you.

Hiccup stands up and walks away.

Vikings: URA!

Fishlegs: Victory to Berk!

Gobber: We did well, Hiccup.

Hiccup: Yes we did. Now we must mourn them all.

Gobber: Even the ones that stand for Dagur?

Hiccup: Yeah. They also fought bravely.

Gobber: Yeah, I suppose.

Mourning all of the dead took a couple of days and also more supplies of weapons, crossbow, daggers, food and fresh water.

Hiccup: Okay, so in 30 minutes we are head towards Outcast Island. The Chief of Outcast was killed and overthrown by General Rogen. Now the people of Outcast are in tyranny and we need to free them.

Hiccup took out a map of Outcast Island.

Snotlout: what are these marked in red?

Hiccup: That's their semi-auto catapult.

Fishlegs: For the love of Odin, they are set everywhere. If we attack, then our men will get slaughtered.

Hiccup: I know. That's why I'll sneak in there and sabotage them.

Snotlout: There are like 10 of them. Can you get to them all on your own?

Hiccup: Yeah, probably.

Snotlout: What will I do?

Hiccup: Inside Rogen's office are documents for Dagur and I need you to go in disguise as General Bork and take those documents. Rogen is suspecting a meeting with General Bork. So you're going to dress as him.

Snotlout: Wouldn't he know what Bork look like?

Hiccup: Thank Odin that they don't know each other.

Hiccup grabs General Bork's uniform and gives it to Snotlout.

Hiccup: I need you to change in to these clothes.

Snotlout went to the other room and changed into Bork's uniform, then walks out a showed Hiccup.

Snotlout: How do I look?

Gobber: Like one of the bad guys.

Hiccup: Agree.

Then Tuffnut walked in the group up with the gang.

Tuffnut: Hey guys I just want you to know that we're ready to go to Outcas-

Tuffnut turns to Snotlout who is in Bork's uniform.

Tuffnut: General Bork!

Hiccup: No, Tuffnut, Wait, That's not Gen-

Tuffnut tackles Snotlout and hits him in the head repeatedly with a teacup that he grabbed from the table.

Snotlout: Ow! Ow! Ow! Tuffnut it's me!

Tuffnut: You know my name! Stalker!

Hiccup: Oh, you, Idiot.

Snotlout: No, stupid, it's me! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Hiccup: Tuffnut!

Tuffnut: What!

Hiccup: That's Snotlout dressed as General Bork, you dumbass!

Tuffnut: Oh.

After Tuffnut's stupidity, he gets up and helps Snotlout to get back on his feet.

Tuffnut: Sorry, Snotlout.

Snotlout: *Painfully* Oh, it's all right. Oh, my head! Oh, I'm going to hurt you! Oh, I'm going crush you! Oh, I'm going to kill you! Oh, I'm going to destroy you!

Gobber: Well, which one are you going to do, Snotlout?

Hiccup takes a needle that was dipped in Willow and Myrtle tree sap and sticks it in Snotlout's shoulder.

Snotlout: Ow!

Hiccup: How do you feel, Snotlout?

Snotlout: I feel… better. What was that?

Hiccup: That was medicine to get rid of pain. I took a needle, dipped it in Willow and Myrtle tree sap, and stick it in you. I called it "pain killer".

Snotlout: Good invention.

Hiccup: I know. All right where was I? Oh, yeah, here are General Bork's identity papers.

Snotlout: Why do I need this?

Hiccup: They are checking identities so, that there will be no imposters.

Snotlout: But can they forge a fake identity.

Hiccup: Yeah, but the identity has to be on carbolic paper.

Snotlout: That's smart.

Hiccup: All right, Fishlegs, Gobber I need you also in disguise as Rogen's men and here is their identities. You are going to free all the men, women, and children. Fishlegs I want you to take the women and children on a boat and take them here on Dragon Island and aid them with food and water.

Fishlegs: But how can I get them off Outcast? They need proof that I need to get them off the island.

Hiccup: I used a last piece of blank carbolic paper on Bork's table and made a letter with Bork's forge initials. It will say that he ordered you to get them off the island.

Fishlegs: All right.

Hiccup: Gobber, I need you to take the men to the armory and arm themselves to start a resistance.

Gobber: What if they don't want to fight?

Hiccup: Then, they'll follow Fishlegs to safety.

Tuffnut: What will I do?

Hiccup: Tuffnut, I need you with the men so you can tell them to attack when I give you the signal to attack.

Tuffnut: All right.

Hiccup: All right. LET'S ROLL!

**Chapter 3: The Man with the Plan**

Hiccup and the others started to get on ships and head to Outcast Island. The Vikings sang just to give them some time.

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

By the time they stop singing they arrived at Outcast.

Hiccup: We're here. All right, boys, you got you role. Let's move out.

Gobber: All right, Fishlegs and Snotlout, Get your papers ready.

Fishlegs: All set.

Snotlout, Fishlegs and Gobber went up the hill and walked towards the checkpoint.

Snotlout: Gentlemen.

Guard: General Bork, do you have your papers, sir?

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Gobber showed them their papers to the guard.

Guard: General Bork, sir, you are suspected by General Rogen, you may enter.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Gobber slowly fast walked towards the fort to get way from the guard as possible.

Fishlegs: I was getting nervous.

Gobber: Don't get excited, yet we have to get inside the fort.

The boy walked up to the entrance of the fort and knocked on the door.

Guard: Identify yourself

Snotlout: General Bork, Runty, and Bardot.

Guard: Papers?

The boys showed the fort guard their papers.

Guard: All right, you may enter, sir.

The boys walked in the fort and into a party.

Gobber: All right, we're in, now we have our mission. Spread out.

Snotlout: All right, now I need to fin-

Rogen: You must be General Bork?

Snotlout: That's correct and you must be General Rogen?

Rogen: Please, come in to my office.

Snotlout: As you wish.

Gobber: All right, Fishlegs, this way.

Gobber and Fishlegs were walking down the stairs to the dungeon. After they enter the dungeon, Gobber walked towards the guard.

Gobber: We were order to take these prisoners out of here under the command of General Bork.

Gobber hands the letter to the guard.

Guard: as you were.

The guard left the dungeon leaving Fishlegs and Gobber on their mission.

Fishlegs: Gobber, coast is clear.

Gobber: All right, everybody, I want you to stay quiet. We are getting you out of here.

Woman: who are you?

Fishlegs: We are Berk Vikings and we are here to rescue you.

Woman: Oh, bless you. Bless you.

Fishlegs: No, ma'am, bless you.

Gobber: Men, if you are willing to fight for your freedom, then follow me to the armory and arm yourself. If you would like to leave, then go with Fishlegs.

But the men didn't go with Fishlegs. They were willing to fight for their freedom.

Gobber: Then it is settled, men follow me.

Fishlegs: All right, follow me outside.

Fishlegs took the women and children outside and walked towards the checkpoint.

Fishlegs: This is a letter from General Bork. He ordered me to take the prisoners off this island.

Fishlegs give the guard the letter.

Guard: As you were.

Fishlegs: Thank you, gentleman.

Then Fishlegs continue to get the women and children on the ship. Hiccup saw Fishlegs taking the women and children to safety.

Hiccup: All right, let's get those catapults sabotaged.

Hiccup sabotage one catapult at a time until he got to let one.

Hiccup: All right, Hiccup, one more to go.

Crossbowman: Don't you even move one muscle, you hear me?

Hiccup was caught by a crossbowman.

Crossbowman: Stand up and face me.

Hiccup did what he was told, and then he quickly took a dagger and threw it at the crossbowman's neck.

Hiccup: Bullseye.

Hiccup closed the crossbowman's eyes took his body and threw it over the top of the fort and into the sea.

Hiccup: All right, now, where was I.

Hiccup walked towards the last catapult and sabotaged it. Meanwhile, Gobber was getting the men ready for a battle.

Gobber: All right, men, let's get outside and hide until the battle starts.

Gobber took the men outside and prepared them for war. Meanwhile, Snotlout was having a good time.

Rogen and Snotlout: *Laughs*

Rogen: I had a no idea that you were such a funny guy.

Snotlout: We'll I came from my father.

Rogen: Oh, yeah, one more thing.

Snotlout: And what is that?

Rogen takes out his sword and Snotlout's smile fade away.

Rogen: You see here, General Bork died at the battle of Dragon Island. So I don't know why you're here and how you got here. So I'll spare your life if you tell me everything.

Snotlout looks at the documents and the window.

Snotlout: Well, I was just-

Snotlout took the documents and jumps through the window.

Snotlout: HOOKFANG!

Then out of nowhere Hookfang came and caught Snotlout. When Hiccup saw Snotlout, Hiccup takes out his horn and signaled Tuffnut.

Tuffnut: CHARGE!

Then the battle of Outcast Island began. Fights were everywhere on the island. Limbs were torn, bodies were countless, and men from Dagur's sides were decreasing.

Hiccup: All right, Rogen, where are you?

Hiccup then spotted Rogen walking away from the battlefield. So Hiccup jumped off the fort and used his wing suit. He was getting closer to Rogen, and then he tackled him. Hiccup then gets up on his feet and quickly puts back his wing modification.

Hiccup: Rogen!

Rogen gets up and looks at Hiccup.

Rogan: Well, look who it is. The Pride and the Chief of Berk.

Hiccup takes out his Inferno Sword and lights it.

Hiccup: Stand down and I'll spare you.

Rogen: That is just pathetic. How about you stand down!

Rogen quickly pulls out his sword and attacks Hiccup. In the fort, Gobber and the men were killing off one guard at a time.

Gobber: Put you guts into it, men!

Rogen's men were getting killed from both sides and were surrounded. Hiccup pins Rogen to the ground

Hiccup: Stand down or die.

Rogen: *Spits*

After that spit in the face, Hiccup took the life of General Rogen and kneel down next to him to close his eyes.

Hiccup: Odin is now with you.

Then Hiccup stands up and walked away. After the death of Rogen, the fight was still going, since Rogen's men never surrender.

Hiccup: Let's end this fight.

In 11 months, Rogen's men surrender and fell back to Itchy Armpit Island.

Berk Vikings: URA! URA! URA! URA! UUUUUURRRRRRRAAAA!

Fishlegs had managed to return with the women and children and they all reunited with their husbands and families. Covered in blood and has a deep cut on his shoulder, Hiccup went to sit on a tree stump and cleans himself.

Hiccup: Man, that was rough.

Gobber: There you are, Hiccup. How's that battle scar of yours?

Hiccup: It's deep, but it stopped bleeding.

Gobber: Oh, I remember my first battle scar.

Hiccup: I know how you got your battle scar, Gobber, and it made me not eat for 3 weeks.

Gobber: Well blame your appetite.

Hiccup and Gobber: *Laughs*

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs walked towards Hiccup and Gobber.

Snotlout: So, what's the next step?

Hiccup: now we go visit Berk. It's my son's Birthday. You know your second cousin?

Snotlout: Yeah, I get it, Hiccup.

Fishlegs: What about Outcast and Dragon Island?

Hiccup: We have like the highest elite Vikings, Fishlegs. We'll be fine.

Hiccup and the rest of the crew went on dragons and ships and head back to Berk. Hiccup came up with a new song to sing

Hiccup: _Oh when I was a little lad and so me mother told me.__  
><em>All:_ Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _That if I did not kiss the girls, my lips would all grow all moldy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _And the captain is the king of the gulls, before the Revolution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And if that got his head cut off, it spoiled his constitution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _Oh the cook is in the galley, he's making duff so handy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And the Captain's in his cabin, he's drinking wine and brandy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe, to me!__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather, to me.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe._

Hiccup: _Oh when I was a little lad and so me mother told me.__  
><em>All:_ Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _That if I did not kiss the girls, my lips would all grow all moldy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _And the captain is the king of the gulls, before the Revolution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And if that got his head cut off, it spoiled his constitution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _Oh the cook is in the galley, he's making duff so handy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And the Captain's in his cabin, he's drinking wine and brandy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe, to me!__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather, to me.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe._

**Chapter 4: For He's A Jolly Good Fellow**

After a three-hour voyage, Hiccup and men arrived at Berk and they docked their ships.

Spitlout: Son, Hiccup, Gobber over here.

Snotlout: Father!

Hiccup: Hey, Uncle Spitlout.

Snotlout and Hiccup walked and hugged Spitlout.

Spitlout: How are my boys doing?

Hiccup: We're doing well. We've may got cuts and limbs torn off, but we're still here.

Spitout: Don't forget. It's your son's Birthday.

Hiccup: I know.

Gobber came from behind and patted Hiccup on the shoulder.

Gobber: Come on, lad. It's my responsibility to get to you to your family.

Hiccup: All right, I'll catch up with you guys later.

Gobber and Hiccup walked towards Valka's house and surprise Valka. Hiccup opens the door and finds Valka washing dishes. Valka looks up and drops a plate.

Hiccup: Hi, mom.

Valka runs and hugs her son.

Valka: Hiccup!

Hiccup: Hi.

Valka: *Sobs* Hi.

Hiccup: *Sobs a little* I missed you.

Valka: *Sobs* I missed you, too.

The moment was quiet and probably one sound could ruin the moment.

Hiccup: I love you.

Valka: *Sob fading away* I love you, too, baby.

Hiccup reached in his leather combat backpack and took out a wooden Bewilderbeast statue that he carved for her during his break time in the war.

Hiccup: This is for you, mom.

Valka: Oh, my Gods, Hiccup, it's beautiful.

Hiccup: I knew you would say that. Carving the spikes and the horns were kind of complicated.

Valka looks up at her son and kisses him on the forehead.

Valka: Thank you, son.

Valka smiles at Hiccup, then Hiccup smiles back and hugged her again. Gobber appeared and looked at Hiccup.

Gobber: If we don't get to Astrid, then she'll probably have my head.

Valka and Hiccup: *Laughs*

Hiccup: All right, let's go.

Hiccup, Valka, and Gobber walked up to Astrid and Hiccup's house to surprise Astrid. When they got to the house Valka opens the door and sees Astrid and Baby Hiccup IV.

Astrid: Hey, look who it is, Sweetie? It's grandma and Dadd-

Astrid looks at Hiccup and drops her mouth in surprise, and then she picks up Baby Hiccup and walks toward Hiccup and hugs him tightly.

Hiccup: Hi.

Astrid: *Sobs* Hi.

Hiccup and his family hugged him tighter.

Hiccup: How are you?

Astrid: *Sobs* I'm doing well.

Hiccup: You smell like roses. It's smells good.

Astrid: *Sobs* Thank you.

Hiccup: What do I smell like?

Astrid: *Sobs* Smells like metal and the inside of a dragon.

Hiccup: Is that a good thing?

Astrid *Sobs* No!

Astrid, Hiccup, Valka, and Gobber: *Laughs*

Astrid: *Sobs fading away* Look who it is, Hiccup.

Astrid hands Hiccup his son.

Hiccup: Happy Birthday, my boy.

Astrid: He's been saying Dada when you were gone.

Hiccup: Really? Can you dada for me? Come on say dada.

Hiccup IV looks at Astrid.

Baby Hiccup IV: Mama!

Hiccup: Dammit, Son of a bitch!

Astrid, Valka, and Gobber: *Laughs*

Astrid: Come on, the Birthday party is at the Great Hall.

At the Great Hall, Hiccup IV was at his manmade baby stool that was invented by his father.

Berk Vikings: _For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow_

_For he's a jolly good fellow (pause), and so say all of us_

_And so say all of us, and so say all of us_

_For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow_

_For he's a jolly good fellow (pause), and so say all of us!_

Crowd: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

After the singing and the candle blowing people started to dance and have a good time. Hiccup sees Astrid on the other side being bored.

Hiccup: I want to entertain her somehow. What can I do? What can I do? I got it.

Hiccup first takes his son and walks up to the musician.

Musician: What can I do for you, sir?

Hiccup: Can you take care of him for a while?

Musician: Sure thing.

Hiccup: And also play the same song like the one last year.

Musician: Oh, for your lady?

Hiccup: That's correct.

Musician: Just give me the signal to start.

Hiccup: You got it.

Hiccup walks up to the center of the dance floor and gives the signal.

Musicians: *Playing For the Dancing and the Dreaming*

Astrid looks up slowly turns around and sees Hiccup in the empty dance floor with his hand out to ask her dance. She smiles and walked up to takes his hand and starts to dance. Also Fishlegs & Ruffnut, Snotlout & Heather, and Valka & Gobber joined the dance floor.

Hiccup: _**I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, or freezing cold will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity.**_

Astrid: _**My dearest one, my darling dear your mighty words astound me, but I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me.**_

Hiccup: _**But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me.**_

Astrid: _**I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold.**_

Hiccup: _**I only want you near me.**_

Astrid and Hiccup:  
><em><strong>To love to kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights. I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!<strong>_

Astrid: You are always full of surprises.

Hiccup kneels down and takes out a golden ring and puts it on Astrid's middle finger.

Hiccup: Well, for you my dearest, anything.

Hiccup gets up on his feet, and then Astrid pressed his dragon fin button.

Astrid: *Laughs*

Hiccup: *Chuckles* Really? You're still doing that. Oh, come here.

Hiccup grabs Astrid close to him and leans in to kiss her, while the musician covers the baby's eyes.

Hiccup: I love you, Astrid Haddock.

Astrid: I love you, too Chief Hiccup Haddock.

After the party everyone went home and went to sleep, but except the Haddocks.

Hiccup: Who's my little Birthday boy, huh?

Hiccup puts his face on his son's stomach and blows raspberry.

Baby Hiccup IV: *Laughs*

Astrid: It's weird when you do it.

Hiccup: And It's not weird when you do it?

Astrid: *Giggles* Yeah, pretty much.

Hiccup picks up his son and his son gently hits Hiccup.

Hiccup: My Gods, he's like you.

Astrid: How?

Hiccup: You both hit me.

Astrid comes up to her son and kisses him on the cheek.

Astrid: That's my boy.

Hiccup took his son in his room, tells him a story, and puts him to sleep, then he goes into his room and changed into his plain shirt and boxers and looks up to his wife in her nightgown, then walks up and stares at her.

Astrid: What?

Hiccup: *Quietly* My Gods, you look beautiful.

Hiccup took his hand and puts it on her face.

Astrid: *Chuckles* Dammit, Hiccup.

Hiccup: What? What did I do?

Astrid: You got me in heat.

Hiccup: Oh.

Astrid: Oh.

Hiccup: Did I now?

Astrid: *Romantic Voice* Yeah you did. And now, I think you should do something about it, Hiccup Haddock.

Astrid pushed Hiccup onto their bed, pins him, and made love.

Days have passed and now Hiccup and the others were getting ready to go back to war.

Astrid: I wish you didn't have to go.

Hiccup: I wish I didn't either, but I have to. I'll come back.

Astrid: You promise?

Hiccup: I promise. Because for you, my dear, anything. I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

Gobber: Come on, lad!

Hiccup: I'm coming!

Hiccup kisses Astrid and his son's forehead.

Heather: Be safe.

Snotlout: I will.

Ruffnut: Be careful.

Fishlegs: I promise.

Hiccup: Toothless! Come on bud!

Toothless heard Hiccup calling for him then he nuzzles Stormfly and went to Hiccup.

Hiccup: All right, bud, you ready?

Toothless shakes his head in agreement as Hiccup climbed on his back.

Hiccup: Let's do this.

Hiccup and Toothless begin to fly off while waving at Astrid as she waves back. During their voyage they sang songs on the way.

Hiccup: _Oh when I was a little lad and so me mother told me.__  
><em>All:_ Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _That if I did not kiss the girls, my lips would all grow all moldy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _And the captain is the king of the gulls, before the Revolution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And if that got his head cut off, it spoiled his constitution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _Oh the cook is in the galley, he's making duff so handy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And the Captain's in his cabin, he's drinking wine and brandy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe, to me!__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather, to me.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe._

Hiccup: _Oh when I was a little lad and so me mother told me.__  
><em>All:_ Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _That if I did not kiss the girls, my lips would all grow all moldy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _And the captain is the king of the gulls, before the Revolution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And if that got his head cut off, it spoiled his constitution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _Oh the cook is in the galley, he's making duff so handy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And the Captain's in his cabin, he's drinking wine and brandy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe, to me!__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather, to me.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe._

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

They stopped singing and pulled up on Outcast Island and Tuffnut helped docked the ships.

Tuffnut: Hey, guy.

Gobber: Tuffnut, my boy.

Hiccup: Any attacks lately?

Tuffnut: Dragon and Outcast Island had no attacks at all.

Hiccup: Good.

Tuffnut: How was your son's birthday party.

Hiccup: Really wild.

Hiccup and Tuffnut: *Laughs*

Tuffnut: I sent scouts to get info on Itchy Armpit Island and we got a lot from it.

Hiccup: All right, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gobber meet me at Outcast Great Hall tonight.

Hiccup turned and looked at Alvin's grave, and then walked toward it.

Hiccup: Hey, Alvin, I just want to tell you that I am willing to protect and fight for your village. We made a statue of you as the Pride and the Great Chief of Outcast. You were a hero to your people and they'll always remember you as their great hero. You were and always a great friend to my father, the people of Berk, and me. We are always forever in your debt.

Hiccup placed a couple of roses on Alvin's grave and walked away.

At night Hiccup gather the gang and discuss the plan.

Hiccup All right, now Itchy Armpit is heavy guarded.

Hiccup takes out the map of Itchy Armpit Island

Hiccup: the ones marked in green are the way to get in the base. The ones marked in red are catapults. They're not a lot of them, but you know how much they can take out. So we need to get rid of them before we need to attack. I need to get in there and destroy them. Also the guy in charge is General Erik.

Snotlout: It's heavily guarded, Hiccup. If you first step in there, they'll kill you.

Gobber: He's right, lad.

Hiccup had a tough time thinking of another plan to come up with, and then he spotted mountains on the map.

Hiccup: Hey, look at these mountains. They circle around the base. We can set up 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Catapult Division all around and hit them all at once.

Gobber: Yeah. It can bring damage to the catapult and could bring down the doors.

Hiccup: Exactly.

Snotlout: When do we strike?

Hiccup: Tomorrow, we need to get some rest today.

Gobber: Okay.

Hiccup: All right, everyone get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow.

**Chapter 5: The Horrific Sighting**

The next day Hiccup and his men were now advancing to Itchy Armpit Island.

Hiccup: All right, men we are getting close to land! Catapult Divisions have attacked and they're many innocent women and children on this island! We need to get in and rescue those civilians! Remember, stick together and we'll come out on top.

The men arrived at the island and began to charge. Most of damage from the catapults made an easy entrance to get into the fort.

Hiccup lands in the center of the fort and looked around for General Erik. Many of Erik's men were coming out of nowhere and Hiccup was getting attack from both sides. A wagon came of nowhere and hit Hiccup and dislocated his arm. Hiccup tried not to yell in pain, but he was managed to pop it back in place. Hiccup spotted General Erik fleeing from the battle.

Hiccup: Erik!

Erik turns around and gets kicked in the face by Hiccup's boot. Erik gets up and takes out his axe.

Erik: So this is the son of Stoick the Vast, The Pride of Berk, and Chief?

Hiccup takes out his Inferno Sword.

Hiccup: You can say that.

Hiccup lunges at Erik and starts fighting.

Gobber: Fishlegs, get the civilians out of here!

Fishlegs: I'm on it!

Hiccup kicks Erik to the ground and pins him.

Hiccup: Stand down, Erik!

Erik takes out his small knife and stabs Hiccup's leg leaving the knife in his leg.

Hiccup: AAAGGGHHHHH!

Erik kicks Hiccup's sword from his hand and starts a hand-to-hand combat. Erik keeps kicking the knife into Hiccup's leg to weaken him and pins him to the ground.

Erik: You put up a good fight, but I'm afraid that I have to end it.

Erik takes out his pocketknife, but Hiccup quickly took the knife from his leg and jabs it into Erik's throat. Erik stands up and fell to the ground dead. Hiccup kneels next to him and closes Erik's eyes.

Hiccup: Odin is now with you.

Hiccup takes a rag, ties it to his knife wound, gets up, and walks away.

The men never surrender and the battle took 4 months.

Vikings: UURRAA!

Hiccup walks into a room where he found 5 of his men with their pants down, and a little girl who was naked and bleeding from her back and frontal section. Hiccup walked towards the little girl who was shaking out of fright, he holds her tightly. Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut walks in and sees the whole thing.

Snotlout: You sick bastards raped her!

Hiccup stands up and looked towards the men who raped the little girl and beats one of them up. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut took the others. After been beaten up violently, Hiccup picks up the frighten girl, grabs a blanket, and covers her with it.

Hiccup: Fishlegs, take her I don't want her to be around to hear this.

Hiccup gives Fishlegs the girl, then takes out his Inferno Sword, closes the door, and kills the rapist men.

Gobber, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs heard the screaming death the men inside the room. 4 minutes later, Hiccup opened and closes the door with a sad/disgusting/anger on his face, but eventually he calms down. Hiccup walks towards the little frightened girl and hugs her.

Hiccup: *Sobs* I'm sorry that happened to you, sweetie.

Little Girl: Hiccup?

Hiccup looks at the little girl not surprised that she knows his name because Vikings around the world have heard stories of Hiccup.

Little Girl: I'm going to be fine. You saved me. Thank you.

The Little Girl kisses Hiccup on each cheek 4 times just to make Hiccup be happy again and it worked.

Hiccup: What's your name, sweetheart?

Little Girl: Layla.

Hiccup: Layla we're going to find your mother, okay?

Layla: Okay.

Hiccup: Fishlegs, take care of Layla for me while I find her mother.

Fishlegs: You got it.

Hiccup went towards the small crowd of freed civilians.

Hiccup: Is some one missing a daughter name "Layla"?

Woman: I am.

Hiccup: Please follow me, ma'am.

Hiccup and the women went back to Layla.

Layla: Mommy!

Woman: Oh my, baby!

The mother and Layla hugged and cried.

Ever since that event happen Hiccup has been having nightmares and freaked out.

Hiccup: LAYLA! Oh my, Gods, just a bad dream.

Hiccup walks outside and drinks a mug of water. Then Fishlegs shows up and joins Hiccup.

Fishlegs: My, Gods, Hiccup, you look terrible.

Hiccup: I couldn't sleep at all for the past 4 days, ever since Layla.

Fishlegs: Hiccup, You saved her, you had the rights to do those thing to them. I would do the same thing.

Gobber: He's right, lad. We don't need men like that on our side.

Hiccup: Yeah, but they were one of ou-

Snotlout: No they weren't! They broke the Berk Viking rules! If they were one of us, then they wouldn't be doing that!

Hiccup looks up at the crew.

Gobber: Your father would do the same thing.

Hiccup: You're right.

After that stressful night Hiccup and the gang regroup at the dragon sanctuary.

Fishlegs: Hiccup, we got a small problem.

Hiccup: What is it?

Fishlegs: One of our scouts came back and they said that Ravage Island is abandon.

Hiccup: Is there any more info?

Fishlegs: No.

Hiccup remembers the documents that were retrieved at the battle of Outcast.

Hiccup: Oh, no. Dagur is heading towards Berk. This was a distraction. EVERYONE TO THE SHIP!

The men hurried on the ships and head towards Berk.

**Chapter 6: The Cry of the People**

The Voyage back to Berk took 6 weeks. Mostly, because of the rogue waves, rogue wind, strong currents, bad weather, and foggy areas. The men started to pray.

_Hiccup:_

_Hail to thee Day, hail, ye Day's sons;  
>hail Night and daughter of Night,<br>with blithe eyes look on both of us,  
>and grant to those sitting here victory!<em>  
><em>Hail Aesir, hail Asynjur!<em>  
><em>Hail Earth that givest to all!<em>  
><em>Goodly spells and speech bespeak we from you,<em>  
><em>and healing hands in this life!<em>

_Gobber:_

_Phol and Wuodan rode to the wood;_  
><em>then Balder's horse sprained its leg.<em>  
><em>Then Siðgunt sang over it and Sunna her sister,<em>  
><em>then Frija sang over it and Volla her sister,<em>  
><em>then Wuodan sang over it, as he well knew how,<em>  
><em>over this bone-sprain, this blood-sprain, this limb-sprain:<em>  
><em>bone to bone,<em>  
><em>blood to blood,<em>  
><em>limb to limb,<em>  
><em>such as they belong together.<em>

_Fishlegs:_

_I am going to war_  
><em>leaving loved ones behind<em>  
><em>I are leaving what is precious<em>  
><em>but I´m not going alone.<em>  
><em>The Gods are with me<em>  
><em>in all the dark places.<em>

_Aesir, ease their hearts_  
><em>when my people miss me<em>  
><em>Aesir, strengthen mine<em>  
><em>when time crawls at snail´s pace<em>  
><em>Aesir, stand with me<em>  
><em>when I am facing death<em>  
><em>Aesir, look after my loved ones<em>  
><em>as I would.<em>

_Snotlout:_

_Though I am weak,_  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>  
><em>Though I am strong,<em>  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>

_Though I am sick,_  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>  
><em>Though I am well,<em>  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>

_Though I am poor,_  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>  
><em>Though I am rich,<em>  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>

_Though I am sad,_  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>  
><em>Though I am happy,<em>  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>

_Though I am bound,_  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>  
><em>Though I am free,<em>  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>

_Whatever my trial,_  
><em>Let me die unto me.<em>  
><em>Whatever my trial,<em>  
><em>Let my spirit be free.<em>

_Tuffnut:_

_Hail the blest Gods! See the rainbow of Asgard,  
>Bifrost, and the bridge to the Aesir´s abode!<br>Hail to the far-seeing watcher and guardian,  
>Faithful defender of radiant road.<br>Hail to you, Heimdall, our elder and ancestor!  
>Hymns we will sing to the High Ones and you.<br>Come, let us call to the Megin once more,  
>Rig, and tell the Regin their folk still are true.<em>

_Say, shall we give now in grateful devotion_  
><em>Blots to the Aesir, and offerings divine:<em>  
><em>Bread from the cornfield and fish from the ocean,<em>  
><em>Mead from the beehive and gold from the mine?<em>  
><em>All our lives shall be one dedication;<em>  
><em>all our efforts to them shall belong.<em>  
><em>Dear to the Gods is the soul´s adoration;<em>  
><em>Near to their hearts are our prayers and song.<em>

They were getting closer to Berk and saw black smoke coming from everywhere.

Hiccup: Odin, please help us achieve this victory in this great battle for the men, women, and children.

Some ships were docked and some were on Berk Beach. Hiccup didn't have a plan, but they know that Hiccup would help those who are suffering.

Hiccup: Men! I don't have any good plans, but my plan is to charge at our enemy who has taken and destroyed our home. WHO'S WITH ME!

Vikings: UURRAAAAAAA!

Hiccup: CHARGE!

Vikings: FOR BERK! UUUUUURRRRRAAAAAA!

Brave men from different parts of town charged and attack their enemies. Meanwhile, Hiccup was walking around looking for Astrid and/or Dagur. When he kicked to door to the Great Hall he found Dagur attempting to rape Astrid. When he sees Dagur just about to rape his wife Hiccup lunged furiously at Dagur and kicked him to the ground. Hiccup looks at his son in a small cage and gets him out and walks towards to his almost half naked wife and helps her up and hands her their child.

Astrid: *Sobs* Thank you, Darling.

Hiccup: Oh, for you, my dearest one, absolutely anything.

Hiccup takes out his Inferno Sword and lights it. Dagur quickly gets up and takes out his sword.

Dagur: Well, old friend. Long time no see.

Hiccup: I liked it better when you don't existed.

Toothless: *Growls*

Dagur: Oh, now an alpha Toothless. This will be fun.

Dagur takes his two fingers and whistles for his dragon " The Whispering Death".

Toothless sees the grudge he gave him and starts growling at his archenemy that wanted an alpha challenge. Toothless accepted his challenge. Hiccup was distracted and Dagur went for a surprise attack, but Hiccup dodged it. Now the four biggest foes are now battling for the most common thing "Leadership".

10 minutes of fighting Dagur puts his sword through Hiccup's stomach and hit's the floor. Astrid who was being escorted to safety by Toothless saw Hiccup thought he was killed.

Astrid: *Sobs* HICCUP!

Astrid felt the agony inside her when she saw her husband died.

Dagur: *Laughs* Now let the Deranged Hordes plague Ber-

Dagur looks at his whispering death get killed.

Dagur: NOOO! You ignorant reptile waste. I'm going to have your Night Fury hea-

Out of nowhere Hiccup takes his Inferno Sword and stabs Dagur from behind. Dagur hit the floor alive, but wounded.

Dagur: Why do people like you take things from me?

Hiccup: Because those things give people agony of pain and sorrow. Let this end now, Dagur!

Dagur: You're pathetic.

Hiccup: May Odin guide you, you sick bastard.

Hiccup takes his pocketknife and ends Dagur's life, then closes his eyes.

All the Vikings around Berk surrounded the Great Hall and bow their heads to their fallen chief, but was disturbed by a painful grunt sound, and then a well-known figured came out of the Great Hall.

Vikings: UURAA! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! UURRAA!

Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Valka, Gobber, Snotlout, Spitlout, Fishlegs, and all the dragons gathered and hugged Hiccup.

Astrid: Not bad for a guy who's good at cheating death.

Astrid puts her hand on her husband's chest and quickly pushes his dragon fin button.

Hiccup: *Chuckles* Oh, my Gods, Astrid. Come here, you.

Hiccup grabs Astrid and brings her close to him and kisses her.

Hiccup: I love you, Astrid.

Astrid: I love you, too, Chief.

Astrid grabs her son and gives it to Hiccup.

Hiccup: Hey their, buddy. Daddy missed you, a lot.

Baby Hiccup IV: DADDY!

Hiccup: OH THANK YOU, ODIN. I love you, son.

Hiccup took his family and brings them closer to him.

Vikings: *Cheers*

Chief Hiccup: This is Berk. It maybe an enemy to many people, but we sand for freedom, love, and pride. We love our people and we hold on to that love for eternity. If it breaks, then we fix it. Sure an insane mad psychopath can have the advantage, but we don't let them toy with us. With great strengths and numbers. We can do anything. But our most important allies is our DRAGONS!


End file.
